What I Should Have Said
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE!!!!Sara & Nick story. Spoilers from Playing With Fire. What was really going on with Sara?
1. Default Chapter

What I Should Have Said  
  
Spoilers: Mentioning of tonight's episode Playing With Fire, if haven't seen and don't want to be too spoiled, I would advise not to read.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money off of them, but god knows I would take George if I could.  
  
A/N Okay, I am a die-hard CSI fan and a total Nick and Sara shipper, so if you don't like the couple, feel free not to read this. Secondly, as I stated I will be talking about "Playing With Fire". This story is based of events of the episode and my interpretations of some "things". I also really wanted some good Nick and Sara stuff so don't shoot me. Finally, this is my first ever fan fic. I'm all about "constructive criticism" please don't be too harsh. I also don't have a beta reading this, so I'll my best to make sure things make sense.  
  
He said no. He turned me down. I can't believe this. Doesn't he understand that I have been keeping a huge secret from him, from everyone? I was going to tell him before the explosion occurred, that's why I was following him. I feel so completely alone. I don't know what to do anymore. I knew I could tell him and he would support me, no questions asked, which is what I wanted, no questions. What am I going to do now?  
  
I quickly walk into the locker room and open mine up. I grab my jacket and keys and head out. As I head out to my car I recall Nick's comment of being invulnerable. Do I think that about myself? Do I consider myself invulnerable? I shouldn't, now more than ever.  
  
I have almost reached my Tahoe when I hear someone calling my name. I turn and see it is Nick.  
  
"God, Sara did you not hear me? I've been callin' your name for awhile?" "I'm sorry, my mind is on other things. What's up?" "I just wanted to apologize for being so harsh at the apartment earlier today. I didn't mean it, well I kind of did, just worried about you." "Look Nick, I'm fine. I'm tired and I just want to go home. It's been an extremely long day." "I understand, but you sure your okay? You've seemed out of it all day?"  
  
'Gee thanks Nick' I think to myself. Before I can reply, Grissom comes out.  
  
"Good Sara, I caught you before you left." 'Oh god, this isn't happening' I sigh before answering, "What's up?" "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to be so rude."  
  
I look at Nick and back at Grissom.  
  
"What's up with both of you apologizing to me right before I leave?"  
  
"Look Sara, I didn't want you to leave upset with me." Grissom answered "Neither did I." Nick responded  
  
"Look this day has completely sucked beyond the telling of it. Maybe you two apologizing makes you feel any better, but it doesn't help me. I was in an explosion for god sakes." I look at Nick " and you imply that I'm trying to get myself killed." I turn and face Grissom, "and you, you, can't even help me when I need it. You turn me down like I'm nobody." I pause "you two can't even understand what I'm going through."  
  
"Then tell us Sara?" Grissom states  
  
"Fine, you wanna know. I'm pregnant. There I said it. Happy now. I was in an explosion and I'm pregnant. I can't believe you two haven't even noticed, my weight gain, my weird appetite, my distance." I take a deep breath before continuing, "That's why I wanted to go to dinner with you Grissom. I knew you would support me. I knew you wouldn't ask questions about the father and who it was."  
  
Both Nick and Grissom look at each with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"How far along are you?" asked Grissom, "You haven't told the father yet, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't. What do I say, thanks for the comfort sex, guess what I'm pregnant and it's yours! Come on."  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you Sara, but I would have questioned who the father was. I would want to do about it. Sara, I care about you like a daughter, I worry. I worry now about this decision that you're possibly making without the fathers knowledge."  
  
"Sara, the man deserves the right to know." Nick states  
  
"Fine, you both want to know who the father is?" The two men nod. I turn and look and Nick, staring into his deep brown eyes. "It's yours." I say to him. "I'm pregnant with your child Nick."  
  
Before either of them can respond I turn and run to my car, quickly get in and start the engine up and reverse out of the parking lot. I need to get out of here. I need to think, clear my mind. She turned the radio on and out came and song that made her remember, remember the night between her and Nick.  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like your are taking over  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
(Taking over me)  
  
Your taking over me  
  
(Taking over me)  
  
Taking over me  
A/N Song "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence from their Fallen cd. Depending how my reviews go, the next chapter is intended to be a flashback of sorts. Remember "constructive criticism". Thanks. 


	2. Cry

What I Should Have Said  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Spoilers: Mentioning of Playing With Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own them, don't make any money off them, but God knows I would take George if I could.  
  
A/N: This is a Sara/Nick Shipper story, so Griss/Sara fans beware. To forensicsfan, starcompass, skylar and scuzmoll, you guys were awesome. I was terrified I would receive really bad reviews. You all made me feel so much better. Thank you so much. Also, if I put another song in the chapter, which I'm not sure if I will right now, I'll put it in **, since somehow the italics didn't transfer. Also, I just wanted to mention that I don't know if the actress is pregnant in real life, I've heard she is, but couldn't find any proof. This story is based off the fact that the actress looked pregnant in the episode. With that said, I don't know if someone could feasibly be showing in three, some women probably do, for the sake of my story she obviously does. Finally, I didn't see Lady Heather's Box, so I don't know what Catherine said to Sara, if anything, or she said it. So I am kind of making it up. Sorry. Okay, now on with the story.  
The CSI Lab parking lot  
  
The words Sara just said to the two of them are reverberating through their heads 'it's your, I'm pregnant with your child Nick.' Both men still stood, in the exact spot Sara left them, in confusion and shock. Suddenly Nick turns, walks to the curb and sits down. Grissom watches then follows.  
  
"You okay Nick?" "Yeah. Ironically I'm still more worried about Sara and she went through, then what she just said." Nick paused before continuing, "Sorry Griss, I'm still in a little bit of shock." "It's completely understandable Nick." "She was right though." "About what?" Grissom asked "I didn't notice. I didn't notice she was gaining weight, that her appetite had changed, that she was pulling away becoming distant. I just.I don't know." "If it makes you feel any better Nick, I didn't notice either. I believe a part of Sara wanted us to notice these changes, but the other part wanted to hide and cover them up."  
  
The two men sat in silence, contemplating what had just transpired. Finally Nick broke the silence.  
  
"Grissom, I want you to know I will take responsibility. Whatever Sara chooses to do, I will support her. I don't want you to think that I'll leave her to do this on her own." "I know you wouldn't Nick. You're a good man." Grissom paused "Nick I don't want to pressure you, but you and Sara really need to talk and I believe the sooner it's done the better." With that said Grissom stood up and left.  
  
Nick stayed sitting for a while longer before getting up and heading inside the building. He headed for the locker room and grabbed his stuff. He knew Grissom was right. Sara and he needed to talk.  
  
When Sara got back to her apartment she decided to take a long, hot, bubble bath. She generally took showers, but she knew the bubble bath would calm her nerves and help her to relax. She pressed play on her CD player and got in the tub. When the song came on her mind went back to the night, three months ago, when her life changed.  
  
**If I had just one tear running down your cheek. Maybe I could cope. Maybe I'd get some sleep. If I had just one moment at your expense. Maybe all my misery would be well spent.**  
She had just wrapped the case of Eddie's murder. Catherine was upset with her and the way things turned out. She felt horrible. Nick had come into the locker room and saw her crying. She never cried, let alone in a room where someone could feasibly see her. Nick, being one of the kindest men she ever knew, came over and hugged her.  
**Could you cry a little. Lie just a little. Pretend your feeling a little more pain. I gave now I'm wanting. Something in return. So cry just a little for me.**  
  
Nick held her for a while before asking if she was okay to drive home. When she didn't respond, he told her he would drive her home. He grabbed her stuff from her locker for her, went to his and grabbed his stuff. He then put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the building. Once in the car and heading out of the parking lot, she whispered that she didn't want to go home and be alone. Nick nodded and headed to his place. Once there, Sara put her stuff near the front door while Nick went to get her something to drink. She took the water he handed her and thanked him. Before she knew what was happening she was crying again. Nick took the glass from her and laid it down on an end table and led her to the couch. He held her until she finished crying. When she finished, she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and was surprised to see love radiating from them. She then leaned in and kissed him, fully and passionately.  
  
**If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key. And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me. And you'd hunt those lies. They'd be all you'd ever find. And that'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine.**  
  
Nick was surprised that she was kissing him, but he responded fully. When they finally pulled apart, Nick stated that they should get some much- needed sleep. She told him that he was what she needed right now. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him again, this time with more force and more passion. She allowed her mouth to open so their tongues could probe each other. He moved from her mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck. She began begging him to continue. The next thing she knew was Nick putting her in his arms, standing up and heading towards his bedroom.  
  
**Could you cry a little. Lie just a little. Pretend your feeling a little more pain. I gave now I'm wanting. Something in return. So cry just a little for me.**  
  
Once inside the room, Nick gently laid her on the bed and slowly began removing her clothing. She found it to be the most sensual experience she had yet this far. He was worshipping her body, with his eyes, with his mouth, with his touches and caresses. He quickly undressed himself and when their lovemaking commenced Sara had tears in her eyes. This time they weren't for the day she had and the disappointment she felt by letting Catherine down, they were for the unconditional love she was receiving from Nick and the love that was buried in her heart that was now boiling to the surface.  
  
**Give it up baby. I hear your doing fine. Nothings gonna save me. 'Til I see it in your eyes. Some kind of heartache honey. Give it a try. I don't want pity. I just want what is mine.**  
  
She woke up at 2pm, with Nick's strong arms around her, but with a feeling of complete dismay that she had just slept with one of her best friends, her coworker. She quietly got out of bed, quickly dressed and called a cab to get her. Before leaving she analyzed Nick. He really was a beautiful man with a heart of gold. She heard a car pull up and horn honk, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran out of the apartment.  
  
**Could you cry a little. Lie just a little. Pretend your feeling a little more pain. I gave now I'm wanting. Something in return. So cry just a little for me. Cry just a little for me. Could you cry just a little for me.**  
  
She felt so ashamed with what she had done. Nick never mentioned it but she could see the hurt in his eyes. When she discovered she was pregnant she felt like it was just a bad dream. She tried to deny it and live her daily life, work, and friends. The explosion was what brought her back to reality. She was terrified that she would lose her baby. She had spent the three months pretending she wasn't pregnant, but when the explosion happened, the reality of being pregnant came crashing back to her.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Sara sighed and yelled "Hold on a second, be right there." She quickly got out of the tub, dried off and put her robe on. She went to the front door and looked through the peephole.  
  
"Oh my god, what is he doing here?" she whispered "Sara, please let me in. We really need to talk." The person on the other side replied  
  
She opened the door slowly and her brown eyes came face to face with Nick's.  
  
A/N Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Song was "Cry" by Faith Hill from her new CD also titled Cry. Please review. I love reviews. I live for the reviews. To forensicsfan, I hope I gave you enough Nick and Grissom, if not let me know. I'll try to get another chapter out later today. Brianna. 


	3. Talking

What I should Have Said Chapter 3  
  
Spoilers: Playing With Fire and Lady Heather's Box  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, Don't make any money off them because man I need it. Plus if I could take George I would.  
  
A/N: Okay, I want to apologize for taking awhile. I was kind of having a momentary lapse of writers block, plus I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to proceed. Also, I haven't seen Lady Heather's Box, so I am completely guessing on what happened in the episode just based off a summery and another fan fiction I read. Don't kill me. I don't know what is up with the formatting on Fanfiction.net. I obviously type the story completely different in word. Hopefully I will get it figured out. Please be patient with me. Also, I put some G/C in this chapter, it's more to bring other character into the plot. Hope you'll enjoy.  
  
I in such a great mood now, I just put on Pledging Mr. Johnson, which was episode 4 of season 1. There is a great line that Sara says that I must share. Nick and Warrick are in the locker room, Warrick is putting on a suit, Nick is topless (drool), Sara comes in and says "fine suit" to Warrick and to Nick she says "and well just fine". If that line doesn't put all the N/S shippers out there in a great mood, I don't know what will. LOL. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome.  
To Kady Rilla Wholi: I just wanted to answer your question of why would Sara tell Grissom she's carrying Nick's baby. See in my little fantasy world, she was just going to tell him she was pregnant but not mention who the father was. I guess that's why I'm enjoying writing my AU fiction cause I can have it any way I want. Thanks for the review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I open the door slowly and my brown eyes came face to face with Nick's.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk. Can I come in?"  
  
I move away from the door to allow him access to the apartment. Once he was inside I close the door and lock it.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Water? Soda?"  
  
"No, Sara. Thanks though" he paused "I just want to talk."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I head over to the couch, taking one end while Nick takes the other. Nick and I sit in silence for what seems like an hour, in actuality it was more like a couple of minutes. Nick finally broke the silence.  
  
"Sara, I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll support any decision you make."  
  
I'm somewhat taken aback by what he says, but then I realize that I should have expected this. 'This is Nick, one of your most caring and devoted friends' I say to myself. 'You should have known he would take responsibility and support you.' But then I think about how I betrayed him. Leaving him after our night together. Not talking about what occurred with him, not even telling him I was pregnant right away.  
  
"Thanks Nick, but I don't deserve it." I pause "I was horrible to you afterwards. I was so ashamed. I felt like I had taken advantage of you. When I found out I was pregnant, I just wanted to ignore it, pretend it didn't happen. And it wasn't because I didn't want to admit what happened between us, it was because I was always remembering what happened between us. It was in my dreams, my thoughts."  
  
Nick stares at me, digesting what I have just told him.  
  
"Sara, I want you to know that I didn't feel taken advantage of." He took a long pause before continuing. "I've wanted to be with you for so long, that night my heart really took over, not my brain. I can't even describe the fear I felt today when I found out you were in the explosion, but I knew I couldn't show it. I had to keep my feelings inside and in check. I just wish you had told me earlier about the baby. You've had to keep this huge secret for three months now."  
  
"I'm sorry Nick."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Sara, I'm pretty pissed that you didn't tell me until now, until Grissom and I pressured you to give us an answer to your behavior. But the other part of me.." He trailed off.  
  
"I was going to tell you Nick. The explosion brought reality crashing back to me. I was terrified, absolutely terrified that I would lose our baby. I don't know why I behaved the way I did at the apartment and why I barged into the bathroom with my gun drawn. Maybe subconsciously I was trying to pretend again, but your comment about not being invulnerable, brought reality back again." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I asked Grissom out to dinner because, well because I was scared to tell you. I have known Grissom for years and I knew that he wouldn't question me or my decisions. I knew that I had to tell you, but..I don't know.I was just.confused, scared."  
  
"Confused about what Sara?"  
  
"My feelings for you."  
  
Nick took a deep breath in before asking "How do you feel Sara?"  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine slowly got out of her Tahoe and headed inside to the lab. She had spent a couple of hours with Greg. Explaining about the explosion and how it was her fault. She was now on a two-week suspension. She had left so abruptly that she forgot to grab some items from her locker, that's why she was here now. She quickly walked to the locker room, but was surprised to find Grissom in there, just standing in front of his open locker.  
  
"Grissom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Well, I forgot some things in my locker, came by to get them real quick."  
  
Catherine quickly opened her locker and grabbed her stuff. She looked back at Grissom, taking in his appearance.  
  
"No offence or anything Grissom, but you look like hell. What's going on?"  
  
"You have spoken to Sara have you?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Why don't we go to my office, I don't want what I am going to tell you to be work gossip."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They headed out to his office, once there Catherine took a seat while Gil closed the door. He turned and faced Catherine and spoke.  
  
"Sara's pregnant."  
  
"What? When did this happen? Whose the father? It's not Hank is it?"  
  
"No it's not Hank" Grissom answered "It's Nick"  
  
"What?" Catherine exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, Nick and I both found out last night."  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"I guess I should start with Sara asked me out to dinner. Well, I turned her down, told her she should go home. I was pretty abrupt with her. After about 10 minutes I realized I needed to apologize to her."  
  
Catherine nodded her understanding and allowed him to continue "Anyways, I found her outside talking to Nick, who was concerned about her behavior today. Unfortunately Nick and I were pressuring her. We didn't understand her erratic behavior. She then suddenly blurted that she was pregnant. Then yelled at us for not even noticing her weight gain, attitude change, appetite change."  
  
Grissom walked over to his desk chair and sat down before continuing  
  
"And the worst part is Catherine, neither of us noticed, hell your probably thinking to yourself right now that you didn't notice, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah" Catherine responded "But Nick. When did that happen? I didn't even know they were a couple."  
  
"The thing is their not. When I asked if she had told the father yet she said she hadn't because the night the father and her were together was about comfort sex."  
  
"Wow. How did you find out Nick was the father?"  
  
"After a couple more minutes of pressuring her, she told Nick it was his baby. Catherine you should have seen his face. It was a mixture of confusion, fear and even a little happiness etched on it."  
  
"This is unbelievable. What happened next?" Catherine asked  
  
"Well Sara left. And Nick being the stand up guy he is, assured me that he would support Sara in whatever decision she made. I encouraged him to go talk to her, which he's probably doing right now."  
  
"That's good, they obviously need to talk. Did she say how far along she is?"  
  
"No she didn't, but probably a couple of months since she has began gaining weight."  
  
Catherine sat there silently, racking her brain, when suddenly she remembered the case of Eddie and her yelling at Sara about the way she was running the case.  
  
"Oh my god" She gasped  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know when she got pregnant."  
  
"How?" Grissom asked  
  
"It was when Eddie died. Sara was running the case. I yelled at her for the way she was running it. I remember seeing Nick and her walk out to the parking lot together and get into Nick's Tahoe. That was when it happened. God I feel so guilty." "Why?"  
  
"For a lot of reasons. If I hadn't yelled at her and made her feel like crap, she wouldn't be pregnant right now. Then I feel even worse because she was in the explosion, an explosion I caused. She could have miscarried today and had she, it would have been my fault."  
  
Grissom walked around from his desk and knelt down in front of Catherine and took her hands in his.  
  
"Catherine, first off. You were extremely upset over the situation with Eddie, his death, Lindsey being involved. It was a bad situation all around. You didn't force Sara or even Nick to make the decision to be together. It doesn't matter if it was about comfort sex, they made that decision, their adults. Secondly, yes you made a mistake today in the lab, but you didn't know that the hot plate had been left on. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Catherine looked at him "Thanks, Grissom"  
  
"Your welcome. Now you better get out of here. Go spend some time with Lindsey."  
  
"Okay" She got up from the chair and headed towards the door, she opened it up and was about to walk out when she turned back to Grissom "but keep me posted on what's going on with Sara and Nick."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Catherine smiled and walked out of the office and headed towards the exit of the building, saying goodbye to work for two weeks. 


	4. Loving

What I Should Have Said Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money off them, but again I would seriously take George if I could.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I was having a case of writers block and then I was have the internal debate of whether or not to wait until the season finale aired on Thursday. Finally I just decided to go ahead with the story and if I want to incorporate the finale in later. Also, sorry about the mix up with Catherine's suspension, I totally thought they said on TV that she was suspended for 2 weeks, but another fan fiction stated 5 days. So not sure, but anyways. Thank you all for being patient. Please review, I love reviews. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you' the phrase kept going through Nick's mind. He was in shock that Sara had actually said that to him.  
  
"Nick. Nick. Please say something. Come on, I've never known you to be this quiet." Sara said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Nick got up from his seat at the couch and walked over to her balcony doors. He stood there for a few moments just staring outside and thinking. He heard Sara get up from the couch and walk over and stand next to him. When he turned to face her he had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Nick, what's this?" She reached up to his face and wiped his tears. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize for showing emotion Nick."  
  
"I love you Sara. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life."  
  
Nick looked into Sara's eyes and saw that she had tears forming and they were threatening to spill over. He closed the miniscule distance between them by pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I love you Nick, I love you so much" Sara mummered into his chest  
  
"I love you too, Sara"  
  
Sara lifted her head from his chest and looked into his chocolate brown eyes that she seemed to get lost in. She leaned into him and took his mouth to hers. The kiss was unlike anything she had every felt, even when they made love and conceived the child she was carrying. This time the kiss was full of love, acceptance and passion. As time passed the kiss grew in intensity. Nick carefully picked Sara up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He lowered their bodies to the bed, once laying down with her body below him he broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. Sara simply nodded and reached up and pulled his head back down to hers. Their lovemaking this time around was about enjoying the feel of each other, showing each other how much the loved the other. When they finally fell asleep they were wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick woke up around ten minutes to seven. He smiled when he saw that Sara was still in bed with him, wrapped up in his arms. He watched her slow, content breathing. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. The explosion, the pregnancy, her admitting she loved him, their lovemaking. 'Sara's having my baby' he thought to himself. He slowly pulled the sheet down from around their bodies. His attention focused on her abdomen, seeing that she was in fact beginning to show in her pregnancy. He reached his arm over and put his hand on the bulge.  
  
Sara awoke when she felt the sheets being pulled from her body and a cold draft hitting her. She then felt a hand on her abdomen, it took her a moment to realize that it was Nick's hand. She smiled when she realized what he was doing. She lifted her arm and put her hand atop Nick's. Nick jumped a little when Sara's hand touched him.  
  
"Hey, sorry didn't mean to wake you." He said  
  
"It's okay." She paused before continueing "It seems so weird that I would be showing already."  
  
"Well, it really does depend on the woman. Some just show before others."  
  
"And when did you become an expert on pregnancy, Nick Stokes?" she teased  
  
Nick laughed, "Call it having sisters who have had children already."  
  
They laid in bed in comfortable silence, with Nick's hand still on Sara's stomach. Finally Sara spoke up with what was on her mind.  
  
"Nick"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Last night. You said you would support me in whatever I wanted to do."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you that from the moment I learned I was pregnant, I knew that I would have this baby. There was never a question in my mind about not having this baby. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Nick moved his body so that he could face her before answering. "Thank you Sara, for everything. For loving me, for having my baby."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Nick leaned down to kiss her when they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.  
  
"Nick, it's your phone, mine doesn't ring 'take me out to the ballgame'."  
  
Nick quickly got off the bed and searched the room for his cell phone. He found it laying underneath his pants.  
  
"Stokes" he answered  
  
"Nick" the voice responded  
  
"Hey, Grissom, what can I do for you?"  
  
"First, I wanted to see how your doing."  
  
Nick walked back to the bed and sat down next to Sara.  
  
"I'm doing great." He replied with a smile in his voice  
  
"Sounds like it. Did you talk to Sara?"  
  
"Yeah, last night."  
  
"So everything is okay between you guys."  
  
"Yeah, everything's great." Nick said while he looked into Sara's eyes.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight then. Oh and Nick, I would recommend that Sara get into her OB just to make sure everything is okay with the baby."  
  
"I'll make sure she does, see you tonight"  
  
With that said the two men ended the conversation.  
  
"What did Grissom want?" Sara asked  
  
"Wanted to see how I was doing. Also wanted to know if we had talked."  
  
"What are you going to make sure I do?"  
  
"Grissom suggested that you get in to see your OB to make sure everything is okay with the baby."  
  
"Oh my God, your right."  
  
Sara rolled over to the other side of her bed and grabbed a day planner that was on her nightstand. She flipped through the address until she came to the number she needed. She grabbed her portable from the nightstand and then dialed. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.  
  
"Hi, this is Sara Siddle and I needed to make an appointment to see Dr. Williams as soon as possible."  
  
Nick listened to Sara explain that she had recently been in an explosion at work and was worried about the baby.  
  
"Hold on please" Sara pulled the phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece with her hand  
  
"Nick, they have an appointment today at 11:30, is that okay"  
  
Nick looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:22.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Sara put the phone back to her ear and answered that she would take the 11:30 appointment. Sara hung up the phone and put it back on the hook.  
  
"They said to be at the office a few minutes early to make sure the paperwork is correct. The nurse also told me that they will do and ultrasound."  
  
"Okay. Well it's almost 8:30, so we better get up and eat. I want to head home and get changed. I can come back and pick you up at 11:00"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Sara got out of bed and grabbed her robe. Nick grabbed his discarded clothing and put them back on. He followed Sara out to the kitchen. They ate their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Nick left her place at 9:30, kissing her goodbye and promising to be back by 11am. Sara watched Nick walk down the stairs and head to his Tahoe. She stood there watching him until she could no longer see him, with that she turned and went back into the apartment to begin getting ready for her day. 


	5. Wherever You Will Go

What I Should Have Said Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, yada, yada, yada "don't own them". Yada, yada, yada, "don't make money off them". Yada, yada, yada, "take George if I could".  
  
A/N: I have to say I was somewhat disappointed in yesterday's season finale. Probably because Nick was only in like 2 scenes, same with Sara, plus Jorja still looks majorly pregnant and that wasn't touched upon. I guess it's a great thing that we write fan fictions. Need something to keep me sane during summer reruns, although looking forward to reruns cause I missed most of season 3 in the first place. Writing this fiction is also keeping me sane in my knowledge that Buffy is ending next week and that I probably won't get the ending I want. At least with CSI, and any other shows coming back next season, I have something to look forward too. Again, I know nothing about Crash and Burn because I haven't seen the episode yet, so everything I mention about the Eddie incident is purely based on synopsis and reading other fan fiction. Sorry.  
  
R.I.P. Buffy (tear).  
  
On with the story. Hope you all enjoy. Please review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara spent a long time under the hot shower thinking about Nick and the baby. She took her time getting dressed and putting some light makeup on. Once she was done with everything she saw that it was 10:30. 'Nick's gonna be back here in 30 minutes' she thought to herself. She was nervous and a little excited about her doctor's appointment. She was nervous that something might be wrong with the baby but was so excited to get a chance to see it on the ultrasound. She was thinking about the baby when her cell phone began ringing.  
  
"Sidle" she answered  
  
"Sara, hey it's Catherine."  
  
"Catherine. Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was just calling to see how you are doing?"  
  
"I'm doing okay."  
  
"Sara, I'm truly sorry about the explosion."  
  
"Catherine, it was an accident. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How can you say that Sara?" Catherine exclaimed over the phone "You were in an explosion because of me. I almost allowed you to lose your baby. Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did. You talked to Grissom didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. He told me what happened."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Please don't be mad Sara"  
  
"Catherine, it's okay. I knew it would get out eventually."  
  
Catherine didn't respond, after a few moments Sara spoke up again.  
  
"Your probably thinking of a way to apologize aren't you?"  
  
"What? No.of course not.not really.okay I was.How'd you guess?"  
  
"Because I'm sure as soon as Grissom told you I was pregnant and told you Nick is the father you started racking your brain with when we were together. Am I right?"  
  
Catherine sighed "Guilty as charged. It took me like two seconds to realize when you got pregnant. Sara I feel so guilty. If I hadn't been so hard on you over Eddie's case, I don't know.you wouldn't be pregnant now."  
  
"Listen to me very carefully Catherine, okay." Sara paused before continuing "I was upset after what happened with Eddie's case. And yes I went with Nick because of that, but I knew what I was doing. Afterwards, I felt so ashamed because I knew what I had done. My pregnancy isn't your fault."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Plus, even though I kept it a secret for so long. I've really never been as happy as I was when I'd come home and think about the baby that's growing inside me. Wondering if it will have Nick's nose and my smile. Just wondering what our child would look like."  
  
"I remember feeling the same way when I was pregnant with Lindsey. It's a pretty wonderful feeling isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is"  
  
Sara heard a car park and engine turn off in front of her apartment building. She walked over to the window and saw it was Nick. 10:45, he was early, but it was okay.  
  
"Catherine, I have to go. Nick just got back. We have a doctor's appointment today at 11:30."  
  
"Doctor's appointment?"  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hold on" Sara said to Catherine, "Door's unlocked Nick, come on in." With that said, Nick walked into the apartment. He had changed into some blue Levi's and was wearing a black ribbed knit shirt. 'Hold on' she mouthed to him.  
  
"Catherine, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, so Doctor's appointment?"  
  
"Going to see the OB."  
  
"Okay, well I'll talk to you later and I'll see you and Nick later."  
  
"Bye" Sara said  
  
"Bye" Catherine reciprocated  
  
With that Sara hung up her phone and went over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I missed you." She said to him  
  
"Missed you too. Wouldn't mind coming back to that though" He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"We better go" Nick said after breaking apart, "don't want to be late."  
  
"Let me just grab my purse."  
  
Sara grabbed her purse and threw her keys and cell phone in it and headed to the front door. Nick exited first and Sara locked up. Once inside the Tahoe and on their way to the office, Sara turned on the radio and out blasted country music.  
  
"Nick, honey, I love you, but I can't listen to this. Mind if I change the channel."  
  
Nick laughed at her statement, "Go ahead."  
  
Sara flipped through the channels for a few moments before finally settling on a station.  
  
"Oh, I love this song" Sara said and began softly singing along to the lyrics.  
  
***So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out A way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low If I could turn back time (I'll go wherever you will go) If I could make you mine (I'll go wherever you go)  
  
I'll go wherever you go****  
  
Once the song ended, Sara turned the radio down.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That song was kind of depressing. I mean the singer is talking about dying and leaving the person he loves."  
  
"Yeah, but Nick, he's also talking about everlasting love. No matter what happens to him, he will always be with her. She's the one for him, his soul mate."  
  
Nick nodded his head in understanding. Sara noticed that they were pulling into the parking lot of her doctor's office. Nick parked the SUV and walked around to open Sara's door.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"A little. Kind of scared and excited at the same time."  
  
"I know what you mean. Twenty-four hours ago, you didn't know I was even pregnant, now you do and you're here with me. It really means a lot to me Nick that you're here."  
  
Nick took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here. I love you and I want to support you. Plus, you know, kind of what to see our baby." He said with a smirk.  
  
Sara laughed at his comment. Took his hand and headed towards the office.  
  
A/N Song is Wherever You Will Go from The Calling on their Camino Palmero album. 


	6. Excitement

What I Should Have Said Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. Still want George.  
  
AN: Sorry about ending chapter 5 so abruptly. It was getting kind of long, plus I finished it at like 12:30am, and wanted to sleep. You guys are awesome, I love the reviews. I'm still very sad that the season is over, but again thank god for reruns. Hopefully I will get to see some really awesome Nick and Sara moments. He he. Also, I know nothing about ultrasounds, what I know is from watching ER, so just bear with me. I also don't know if a pregnant woman could feasibly be showing at 10-12 weeks, but that is roughly 2 ½ to 3 months along and some women actually show that early so for my storyline that is the way Sara obviously is. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once inside the doctor's office, Sara and Nick walked to the receptionist.  
  
"Hello" a young woman with fiery red hair said  
  
"Hi, Sara Sidle, appointment with Doctor Williams at 11:30."  
  
The receptionist typed in her computer looking for Sara's name  
  
"Okay, here you are. Your all signed in. It will be a couple of minutes, make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Thank you." Sara replied  
  
With that said, Sara and Nick walked over to some chairs and sat down. Nick took Sara's hand in his and smiled at her, she returned in kind. They stayed that way until Sara's name was called.  
  
"Ready" she asked Nick  
  
"Yep"  
  
They stood and walked to the open door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Margaret. I'll be working with Doctor Williams today. First thing I need you to do is step on the scale so I can get your weight."  
  
Sara nodded and stepped on the scale. Margaret recorded the weight.  
  
"Okay, need to get your temp really quick."  
  
Again, Sara nodded and the nurse put the thermometer in her ear and it spit a temp in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Alright, back this way"  
  
Nick and Sara followed Margaret to the exam room. It was a pretty big exam room. Had the bed in the right corner with an Ultrasound machine next to it. The cabinets were on the left side of the room. Margaret asked Sara to sit down so she could take her blood pressure. After it was completed, Margaret wrote it down and then asked Sara why they were seeing her today.  
  
"Well almost 48 hours ago I was in an explosion at work."  
  
"Good lord, are you okay?" Margaret asked  
  
"Yes, physically. Not really emotionally. I'm worried about my baby."  
  
"I understand. I will tell Doctor Williams about the circumstances and see if she can get to you sooner rather than later, okay?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome" Margaret walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the typical issue hospital gowns and handed one to Sara "Put this on, opening in the front so that we can do the ultrasound"  
  
Sara nodded and took the gown.  
  
Margaret left the exam room leaving Nick and Sara alone. Sara began taking her cloths off, each item she handed to Nick so he could fold them. Once naked she put the gown on and pulled it closed. Sara sat down on the bed while Nick sat in a chair across from her. They stared at each other, needing no words between them, knowing just by looking at each, their feelings of excitement and nervousness.  
  
After what seemed like 15 minutes, Doctor Williams knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Sara, hello."  
  
"Hi"  
  
Sara saw Doctor Williams looking at Nick with interest.  
  
"Doctor Williams, this is Nick. He's the baby's father"  
  
Nick stood up, while Doctor Williams stretched out her arm  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick. I'm Mary Williams. It's great to see fathers so supportive."  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you also."  
  
Nick went and stood next to Sara so that Doctor Williams could take the chair.  
  
"So Sara, I understand you were in an explosion at work the other day, correct?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wasn't aware you worked at the crime lab. Are you being careful with the chemicals you use at work?"  
  
"Yes, I have been"  
  
"That's good" Doctor Williams looked at Sara's chart before speaking again "So because of the explosion, you became worried about the baby being okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I understand, why don't you lay down and we can do an ultrasound for you."  
  
Sara laid down while Doctor Williams opened the door and motioned for someone to come into the room. Nick went around the table and stood on Sara's right side, next to the wall. Margaret came back into the room and said hello to them. Margaret grabbed the gel from the cabinet while Doctor Williams turned the machine on.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
"Okay" Doctor Williams opened Sara's gown up and put some gel on her abdomen area  
  
"Ahh" Sara gasped "that's cold"  
  
"Sorry about that, here we go"  
  
Doctor Williams took the scanner and began roaming Sara's abdomen. After a couple of minutes searching she came to a stop.  
  
"There's your baby"  
  
Sara and Nick looked at the ultrasound in complete amazement. Both had tears forming in their eyes.  
  
"Oh my god" Nick said "Nick, there's our baby" Sara said in wonderment  
  
"It looks like from the development of the fetus that you are approximately 10-11 weeks along."  
  
Sara and Nick nodded. Doctor Williams took out a calender. "Okay a normal pregnancy last 42 weeks. So your due date is approximately December 21st. Now, just so your both aware a fetus could be delivered and be healthy anytime after 36-38 weeks. Most woman in fact deliver somewhere between 38 and 42 weeks. Okay?"  
  
Sara and Nick nodded their understanding.  
  
Doctor Williams smiled, "would you like to hear the heartbeat?"  
  
"Yes" Sara and Nick said at the same time  
  
Margaret chuckled at their timed response  
  
Doctor Williams fiddled with the machine for a second, then a loud **bump, bump, bump** came from the machine.  
  
The tears that had formed in Nick and Sara's eyes spilled over at hearing their baby's heartbeat. Nick took Sara's left hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Oh my god" Sara whispered "It's so fast" she stated louder  
  
"Yes" Doctor Williams responded "but that is normal for a fetus."  
  
Doctor Williams reached over to the machine and picked something up and handed it to Sara and Nick.  
  
"Your baby's first picture"  
  
Sara took the picture and both her and Nick stared at it.  
  
"Nick, our baby. That's our baby" Sara whispered  
  
"I know Sara, I know."  
  
Nick leaned down and kissed her gently and quickly on the lips.  
  
Doctor Williams smiled at the geniuine love she witnessed from the two parents to be. She grabbed a rag and wiped off Sara's abdomen.  
  
"Okay, were done so you can get dressed now. On your way out make an appointment to see the me in about 8 weeks." "Thank you Doctor." Nick said, stretching out his arm and shaking the Doctors hand  
  
"Your welcome. See you both in about 8 weeks."  
  
With that said Doctor Williams and Margaret left the room.  
  
Outside the exam room Doctor Williams turned to Margaret and said "I don't think I've ever seen a couple so in love with each other or so in complete awe with the miracle they created."  
  
"Me neither" Margaret agreed.  
  
The two women went their separate ways, finishing their work  
  
Back inside the room, Sara had gotten dressed and she and Nick were hugging each other and crying.  
  
"We better get out of here Sara."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The left the room and walked to the check out area. The receptionist smiled at them.  
  
"Sara Sidle" the nurse asked to make she had the right file, Sara nodded. "Okay, it looks like we need to schedule you for an appointment for 8 weeks, lets see." The nurse trailed off searching through the system, "Okay, we're looking at the week of July 4th. I have an opening at 10:30 on July 7th, is that okay?"  
  
Sara mentally thought ahead.  
  
"Yeah, sound fine to me, Nick is that a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good"  
  
The nurse grabbed a appointment card and wrote the information down and handed the card to Sara.  
  
"Okay, I have you down for July 7th at 10:30am"  
  
Sara and Nick nodded again  
  
"Thank you" Sara said.  
  
Nick opened the door to the waiting room and held it open for Sara. They headed out to his Tahoe in comfortable silence, holding each other's hands and thinking about their baby. 


	7. Back To Work

What I Should Have Said Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as always. You'll should know this by now. Would still take George if I could.  
  
A/N: I'm having way too much fun writing this, so I decided to give you'll another chapter today. What time it posts today is a whole other issue though. I think I have finally figured some things out with ff.net, so I'm kind of excited. Crossing my fingers. Okay I mentioned before that I loved the scene in Pledging Mr. Johnson with Sara and Nick and what she says to him. I was rewatching the scene and I was noticing how Sara states that the shirt he is putting on is "hideous" and then he changes. Hello, if he didn't like her and wasn't trying to impress her, he wouldn't have changed. He he. Also, I was just rereading what I have written so far, I accidently mentioned that I hadn't seen "Crash and Burn" which I haven't, but I actually meant to put "Lady Heather's Box", Oopps!!!! Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night at work  
  
Sara and Nick walked into work hand in hand, with huge smiles on their faces. They quickly put their stuff away in their lockers and headed to the break room to wait for Grissom to hand out their assignments for the evening.  
  
Catherine, Grissom and Warrick walked in to Sara and Nick hugging each other. Warrick politely cleared his throat, with that Sara and Nick turned and saw the three watching them. Instead of jumping apart like they expected them too, they lingered and then finally separated but their arms still around the backs of each other.  
  
"No offense or anything guys, but did I miss something?" Warrick asked  
  
"You don't know?" Sara stated  
  
"Know what? I know just by walking into this room that something is obviously going on between you and Nick here. Which by the way, it's about time."  
  
Catherine chuckled at his comment.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Sara stated  
  
Warrick looked at her with complete shock on his face, he took a deep breath before walking over and giving Sara a big bear hug, telling her congratulations while he was doing it. He then went to Nick and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Congratulations man."  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Nick asked  
  
"It's written all over your face, you two hugging when we walked in. The giddy smile on your face when Sara said she was pregnant. Not stupid man. Paid to be observant."  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Catherine walked to them and also gave Nick and Sara hugs, offering her congratulations. Grissom finally broke the group up.  
  
"I know we are all excited for Nick and Sara, but we do have work to do"  
  
Grissom handed out assignments, putting Sara, Nick and Warrick together on a 419, dead body, at UNLV.  
  
As they were all getting ready to leave, Sara exclaimed "Oh my god, do you all want to see a picture of the baby."  
  
The group stopped and a chorus of "yeah's" went around.  
  
"Nick, do you have the picture in your pocket?"  
  
"Yeah" Nick reached up to his shirt pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture. He handed it to Grissom, Warrick and Catherine gathered round to look also.  
  
"Wow, this is really cool guys" Warrick said  
  
Grissom handed the picture back to Nick, who put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Okay, off to work everyone." Grissom stated  
  
The team gathered up their stuff and headed out to their respective crime scenes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, I'm really tired of working college crime scenes and yelling at students not to touch anything" Sara complained as she, Nick and Warrick walked back into the lab  
  
"I second that" Warrick said  
  
"Me three" Nick stated  
  
Suddenly Sara stopped, handed everything she was carrying to Nick "Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick", with that said she ran towards the ladies room. "I'm guessing the morning sickness happens all the time, huh?" Warrick asked and he and Nick walked into the lab area and left some stuff to be processed by Tim, from day shift who was covering for Greg until he returned from the hospital.  
  
"Actually, this is the first time I've seen her sick"  
  
"Really, wow. She must be having a pretty simple pregnancy."  
  
"I guess. I assume she has."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Warrick asked  
  
Nick looked at Warrick with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I thought Grissom would have told you." Nick stated  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
Nick looked around and noticed they were still standing in the hallway.  
  
"Not here, how 'bout the break room?"  
  
Warrick nodded and the two headed to the room. They each grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
"So, what should have Grissom told me?" Warrick asked  
  
"I didn't know Sara was pregnant until the day of the explosion."  
  
"What? How? When?"  
  
Nick was about to respond to his questions when a voice from behind said "No, let me tell him Nick, I was the one who kept it a secret."  
  
Sara grabbed a water and perched herself on Nick's lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and unconsciously rubbed her abdomen.  
  
Sara took a deep breath before she answered Warrick's questions.  
  
"Nick and I were together back about 10-11 weeks ago, since you know that's how far along I am." All three smiled at the statement. "We were together after I worked on the Eddie case. I felt pretty bad that I couldn't give Catherine the answers she was looking for. Nick found me crying in the locker room. Since I didn't want to be by myself, Nick took me to his place" Sara paused before continuing, "Anyways, I realized I was pregnant a couple weeks later, but I kept quiet. I was ashamed at the way I treated Nick afterwards. It was after the explosion, Nick and Grissom were both apologizing to me in the parking lot, and I just lost it. Blurted my secret out. They pushed to know who the father was and I told them."  
  
Sara took another deep breath and looked at Nick and smiled, he returned.  
  
"Warrick, please don't think any less of me for not telling Nick right away. I truly value your friendship. After the explosion I knew I had to tell him, I just didn't know when or even how, but I knew I had to."  
  
"Sara, I would never think that about you."  
  
"Thanks. I also want you to know that Nick and I talked and everything is okay and were good."  
  
Warrick had a slightly confused look on his face by due to her statement. Before he could ask anything Sara responded "Come on, you and Nick have been friends for like 5 plus years. You two think that we don't know you all care about each other like brothers, but we do."  
  
"Whose we, smarty pants." Nick teased  
  
"Everyone who works here, everyone on our team"  
  
The two men looked at each other a look of understanding passing through their faces, knowing what Sara stated was correct about them.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting out of here." Warrick stood and headed towards the door "see you both later tonight." Warrick left the room and headed out.  
  
"So Miss. Siddle?"  
  
Sara laughed and returned "So Mr. Stokes?"  
  
"Ready to get out of here"  
  
"More than ready"  
  
"I'll go grab our stuff, you stay put."  
  
Sara got up from his lap and Nick pulled her into a kiss when he himself stood.  
  
Sara pulled away, "Wow" she patted his arm "go grab our stuff, so we can continue that kiss later"  
  
Nick laughed and practically ran to the locker room. He quickly grabbed their stuff and found Sara waiting for him outside the locker room.  
  
"Decided I didn't want to wait in the break room for you"  
  
Nick smiled, grabbed her hand and they headed out.  
  
"So whose place, mine or yours."  
  
"Yours" Sara said without hesitating  
  
"You got it"  
  
Once outside Nick unlocked the Tahoe and Sara jumped into the passenger seat. They sat in comfortable silence to Nick's apartment. Once at Nick's apartment and inside they began exploring each other's bodies and mouths, but this time they didn't make it to the bedroom. 


	8. Telling the Family

What I Should Have Said Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. I have decided I still want George, especially topless. LOL.  
  
AN: Again, I am having so much fun writing this. Knowing me I will probably finish it up today or tomorrow. I have decided that it will be a total of 10 chapters. But don't worry I've already got another story brewing. It will also be a Nick and Sara ship story, because let's face it there aren't enough stories like that. Everyone who has reviewed, I love you all. You have made me want to get up and write another chapter, just so I can get the reviews. Thanks again everyone for supporting me, I can't even express how much I appreciate it.  
  
Another note, I plan on introducing the families. I just checked the official CSI website and wasn't told anyone's names, so obviously I'm making them up. If they have ever been mentioned in episodes, please feel free to tell me, so that I can put the proper names in, otherwise I'm just going with the flow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara and Nick awoke to a pounding on Nick's front door. They both grudgingly got up and quickly dressed. Sara threw on Nick's shirt, leaving him topless, and Nick putting on his jeans.  
  
"I'm gonna start some coffee" Sara said and headed to the kitchen. Nick nodded and headed to the front door where the pounding became incessant.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, quit pounding already."  
  
Nick threw the front door open ready to be yelling at someone, but never expected to be greeted by the two people who were knocking.  
  
"Mom!? Dad!? What are you doing here?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Sara's apartment  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Siddle knocked impatiently on their only child's apartment door.  
  
"Her car is here, but where is she?" Mrs. Siddle asked, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know dear. Why don't we just think, where would she be?"  
  
"Well, isn't she really good friends with someone by the name of Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember her mentioning him a few times. She said they lived like five minutes from each other." Mr. Siddle answered  
  
"Well, she could be with him right now, getting coffee or something"  
  
The two headed back to their rental car, when suddenly Mrs. Siddle grabbed her husbands cell phone.  
  
"Dear, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just remembered, you have Sara's cell phone saved into your address book. We can just call her cell."  
  
Mrs. Siddle dialed the phone number and waited patiently for the phone to connect and ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you remember Nick, we told you we were coming to Vegas this week." Mr. Stokes stated, but gathering by the look on his son's face he added "You forgot didn't you"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry."  
  
Before either party could say anything else a cell phone started ringing  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the kitchen Sara could hear Nick talking to someone but she couldn't make out the conversation. She finished with the coffee and was about to pour some when she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"Crap, coffee will have to wait"  
  
Sara walked out into the living room and came face to face with Nick's parents. Sara stopped, completely stunned that they were there. Nick ran over and quickly grabbed her cell phone and tossed it to her. She shook herself out of her stupor and answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sara, honey its mom"  
  
"Mom.Hi.How are you doing?"  
  
"Is this a good time sweetie?"  
  
"Um.uhh.well.not really, but what did you want?"  
  
"Well sweetie, were in town and we wanted you to join us for an early dinner before you have to go into work."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Sara exclaimed "Your in town, when did you come into town?"  
  
"Sara, honey don't yell in my ear. We just got into town today. Remember I told you this in the messages I've left for you and your email. Let me guess you didn't check them."  
  
"Are you on dad's cell?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll call you back" without waiting for the reply Sara hung up the call.  
  
During the time she was on the phone, Nick's parents entered the apartment and the door was closed behind them.  
  
"Sara, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just surprised to see your parents standing at your front door and my parents calling to say there in town."  
  
Before Nick could say anything, Sara went pale and put her hand over her mouth "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick" and with that she ran to his bathroom and threw up. After a couple of minutes Nick went to check on her, leaving his parents in bewilderment. While they were gone a cell phone rang, not knowing whose was whose, Nick's mother answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, is this Sara's phone?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm sorry I thought I was answering my son's phone." Mrs. Stokes replied  
  
"Well, is Sara there?" Mrs. Siddle asked quite surprised  
  
"She's in the bathroom right now."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Oh, she's at my son, Nick's, apartment"  
  
"Nick, as in her coworker Nick?" Mrs. Siddle asked  
  
"Oh so that's Sara, Nick has talked about her before, but I haven't seen her in a few years."  
  
"Do you mind telling me where his apartment is?"  
  
Mrs. Stokes gave Mrs. Siddle directions to Nick's apartment. She went to the front door and saw that they pretty much pulled right into the parking lot.  
  
'Wow, they must have been close by' she thought to herself.  
  
She saw two people exit the vehicle and she waved to them.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, you must be Nick's mom" Mrs. Siddle said with an outstretched hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm Rosemary Stokes" she motioned to her husband who had joined them outside "and this is my husband Geoffrey Stokes". Geoffrey reached his arm out and shook their hands.  
  
"Well, I'm Alice Siddle and this is my husband William"  
  
"It's nice to meet you both" William said  
  
The parents moved back into the apartment just as Sara and Nick came back into the living room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!???" Sara screamed. Sara burst into tears and grabbed Nick. He pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Why are they all here Nick? Why?" Sara whispered  
  
"I don't baby, I don't know," he whispered back  
  
"I'm gonna be sick again" Sara said and pulled herself from Nick's embrace and ran for the bathroom again. Alarmed began to go after her daughter, but was stopped when Nick reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave her alone" He firmly stated "Look, I know both of us forgot you guys were coming and were both sorry, but.." Nick trailed off. He looked down at the ground then back at the group of parents. He knew that they had to tell their parents. Now was as good a time as ever.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Sara, she made some coffee, so help yourselves, then please sit down and make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Nick walked to the bathroom, leaving the parents to mumble to themselves.  
  
"Sara, sweetie."  
  
Sara looked up, completely exhausted.  
  
"I hate this. I thought morning sickness was supposed to be in the morning."  
  
Nick chuckled, went over and flushed the toilet, put the seat lid down and helped Sara up to sit on it. He filled the cup sitting next to the sink with water for Sara to drink.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thanks" Sara took a swig, swished it in her mouth, leaned over the sink and spit it out.  
  
"Do you have any mouthwash?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Nick opened the mouthwash and poured her some. Sara repeated the same process with the mouthwash.  
  
"What you do with our parents?"  
  
"Well, I told them to sit down, get some coffee and make themselves comfortable."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Sara, we should just tell them. Get it out of the way. I don't want you to have to worry about it. You have enough stress as it is and I know it can't be good for you or the baby"  
  
Sara thought about what he said for a moment before responding. "I know your right, I'm just more terrified of telling my parents then I was of telling you."  
  
Nick gave Sara his hand and they walked out of the bathroom together, ready to face their parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick and Sara found all the parents sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and talking politics. When the children entered the room the parents stood up.  
  
"Sara" Nick said and pointed to his parents "these are my parents Rosemary and Geoffrey Stokes"  
  
Sara reached out her arm and shook their hands "Hi" "Nick" Sara said and pointed to her parents "these are my parents Alice and William Siddle"  
  
Nick did the same as Sara, shook their hands and said his hellos.  
  
"Sara, honey are you feeling okay?" Alice asked  
  
Sara looked at Nick. She saw encouragement, love, patience and understanding in is eyes. The most important being love.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
The room went into silence  
  
"And I'm the father" Nick stated  
  
Sara didn't think it was at all possible for a room to get any quieter, but she was wrong. She even thinks she saw the parents stop breathing for a moment or two.  
  
Suddenly the room was in an uproar. Sara's father was demanding to know what Nick was going to do. Nick's mother was crying because her youngest son was finally having a child of his own. Sara's mother ran over to her daughter and was hugging her and asking her questions a mile a minute. Nick's father began to argue with Sara's father about his son's responsibilities. Finally the chaos got to Sara and she screamed "SHUT UP!! Pregnant woman here who can't deal with the major chaos occurring right now."  
  
The parents immediately shut up.  
  
"Okay, listen to me very carefully, all of you." Sara paused "Daddy, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but Nick is being perfect. He's taking care of me. He's going to be there for our baby and me. You don't need to worry." Sara paused again and looked at Nick before continuing, "Daddy, I love him. I love him so much and I am so happy right now being pregnant, with our little miracle. Please just be happy for me daddy"  
  
Mr. Siddle stood up and walked over to Sara.  
  
"Oh baby, I just want to protect you. I love you so much Sara." He pulled her into an embrace. "I am happy for you, so very happy"  
  
Sara looked up at her father with tears in her eyes "Thank you daddy"  
  
Mr. Siddle pulled away from Sara and looked at Nick.  
  
"I love her. I do. I love her with all my heart and my soul. I'd do anything for her"  
  
Nick's comments brought tears to Mr. Siddle's eyes. "I believe you. I believe you would do anything for my baby."  
  
Nick and Mr. Siddle embraced in a quick hug.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Stokes came over to the group and began also hugging Nick and Sara. The parents stayed at the apartment for another 45 minutes before the four of them decided they would leave the kids to themselves for dinner and they would go out and get to know each other better due to them being binded through a pregnancy. Although all four parents hoped that they would be binded to each other through more than a child, but through a marriage. 


	9. Til Death Do Us Part

What I Should Have Said Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Still want George, but can't have him. Don't own anything. Doing this story for my own amusement.  
  
AN: Opps. Just realized that I typed Sara's last name incorrectly. I put 2 d's when I should have only put 1. Sorry about that. But I decided not to change it cause fanfiction.net takes forever to post a new chapter in the first place so I decided to let it be.  
  
Oh, I just was watching "Table Stakes" (Season one, disc 4, episode 113 or 114 I think). Anyways, there is a great scene where Nick, Sara and Catherine are discussing a case and somehow the topic turns to a guy sweeping a woman off her feet and Nick mentions how some guys just like to pay for everything. Sara makes some retort and Nick says he will usually go dutch unless she asks the wrong question. Catherine asks, what's the question and Nick replies what kind of car do you drive. Sara points out that it is a valid question and Nick is all like "no, it's to find out how much money you make so that you can take care of me". Sara is all like "not this girl' about herself. They flirt a little more in the scene, it is so cute. It just puts you in a good mood also. He he.  
  
Also, don't want to offend anyone, so I'll mention this ahead of time. Live in Arizona. Arizona Diamondbacks fan, 'nough said.  
  
One last thing, any dates I say are totally based off my own calculations. No flames please. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well sir, have you made a decision yet?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I'll take this one." The man replied.  
  
"Excellent choice sir"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick walked into the break room. He and Sara had been an "official" couple for 3 weeks now. It seemed much longer to him, probably because he had always cared about Sara as a friend, but eventually that developed into love. He knew he loved her the night they made love and conceived their child. Hell, he'd loved her months before that, but was too terrified to say anything. He had never felt this way before with any woman he dated. There was openness with Sara that he had never experienced. They talked about everything and nothing. They could communicate with each other by just looking at one another. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
Once in the break room, he noticed that Warrick was watching a baseball game on T.V.  
  
"So who's winning?" Nick asked  
  
"Diamondbacks are, 10-4." Warrick replied  
  
Nick grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to the couch and sat next to Warrick to watch some of the game.  
  
The men watched the game in silence for a while, but finally Nick burst with his news.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Sara to marry me."  
  
"WHAT!!" Warrick exclaimed  
  
Nick pulled out the ring box and handed it to Warrick. Warrick opened the box and whistled when he saw the ring.  
  
"Wow, that's a beaut."  
  
"Thanks, man"  
  
"What are you two looking at?" a woman's voice asked  
  
Warrick quickly closed the box and handed it to Nick and they turned to see Catherine standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh.nothing." Nick replied  
  
Catherine smirked and walked over to them, "Yeah right. Nick, I'm not stupid, let's see the ring."  
  
Nick sighed with defeat and handed Catherine the ring. She opened the box and her eyes bugged out.  
  
"Holy shit. How big is this center stone?"  
  
"Platinum band, center stone an emerald cut that totals 1 ½ carats, the two baguettes on the side are each ¼ a carat making the total weight of the ring 2 carats."  
  
"Again, I repeat holy shit." Catherine paused, looked down at the ring and then back up at Nick. She handed him back the ring before saying, "It's absolutely beautiful Nick, and Sara will love it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll love what?" Sara asked  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara walked into the break room hearing Catherine tell Nick "Sara will love it" and she couldn't help asking what she would love.  
  
The response that she got from Nick, Catherine and Warrick, though, weren't what she expected. The three looked like deer's caught in the headlights.  
  
"Come on guys, what will I love?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Grissom walked in to hand out assignments.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Sara smirked before answering, "I'm just trying to find out what I'll love?"  
  
"Huh?" Grissom replied  
  
"Well, I walked in and Catherine was saying 'Sara will love this', I'm just trying to find out what I'll love."  
  
Grissom looked confused by what was going on. Nick looked at Sara and saw her 'stubborn' face was in place. He knew it, he was screwed. Sara was like a dog with a bone, she wouldn't let go until she got what she wanted. He sighed; this wasn't how he planned on proposing, but what better to do it with your coworkers that you feel as family anyways. Nick got up and walked over to Sara.  
  
"Sara, I was showing Catherine this and she was saying you would love it." With that said Nick pulled out the ring box and opened it. Sara gasped when she saw what was inside.  
  
"Oh my god" Sara whispered  
  
Nick got down on one knee and when he did Sara burst into tears. He took her left hand and began to slide the ring on her finger.  
  
"Sara, I've loved you for months now, probably since the first moment I saw you. I love you even more because you will be the mother of my child, with hopefully more to follow eventually."  
  
The whole room laughed at the statement.  
  
Nick waited until the laughter died down before continuing, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sara, will you be my wife? Will you mar."  
  
"YES!!!" Sara interrupted "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Nick stood up and slid the ring all the way up her finger and they embraced. Catherine had tears in her eyes. Warrick and Grissom were cheering the couple on with 'congratulations'. When the couple broke apart their coworkers who also pulled them into hugs surrounded them. After a couple of minutes, Grissom cleared his throat and began speaking.  
  
"Although, I'm sure we would all much rather stay here and celebrate Nick and Sara's engagement, unfortunately we have work to do."  
  
The group groaned at Grissom's words, but took on their assignments without a second thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Week Later  
  
Catherine, Sara and Lindsey had spent the morning shopping. Sara had asked Catherine to be her Maid of Honor, while Nick's brother, Parker, was standing up for him.  
  
"So, how did the parents take the news of the engagement?" Catherine asked  
  
"They were so excited. They said that the engagement was better news than the baby. Go figure. I guess there just upset that we are doing it out of order" Sara chuckled.  
  
"So Nick's brother is standing up for him?"  
  
"Yeah. Nick said even though he lives here, he's still really close to Parker. I just feel kind of bad that I didn't want any of his sisters to be in the party, but I also didn't want a really big wedding party anyways."  
  
"Why didn't you choose them? Not that I'm not totally excited that you chose me, just curious"  
  
"Cath, you're one of my best friends. I've only spoken on the phone to his sisters. I haven't met any of them. It's cool though, they were totally fine with it, which I should have expected. I just feel kind of bad."  
  
"Well, not to change the subject, but did you two finally decide on a date?"  
  
Sara laughed, "Yes, June 12th and the whole day has been cleared by Grissom for our entire team"  
  
"So where's the big day going to be at?" "Can we please sit down first, I'm so tired of walking?" Sara complained  
  
"Yeah, mommy. I'm tired" Lindsey chimed in  
  
The three walked over to the food court and took a table and sat down.  
  
"How you doing Sara? Sitting here isn't making your sick is it?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"So, the wedding?" Catherine reminded Sara after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"Right" Sara said shaking her head "Were having it at Las Vegas Country Club, they were able to do something on such short notice. We'll be married outside in the gardens and then the reception will be inside in one of the dining halls."  
  
"Mommy, can I go to uncle Nick and Sara's wedding?"  
  
Sara and Catherine laughed at Lindsey calling Nick "uncle".  
  
"Well, Lindsey, Nick and I were talking just yesterday and we would love for you to be our flower girl. What would say about that?"  
  
Lindsey's eyes lit up "really? You want me to be your flower girl?" Sara nodded. "Mommy can I, can I?"  
  
"Of course you can sweetie."  
  
Lindsey got up and ran over to Sara and gave her a hug, thanking her. The three sat there for about another half hour talking about the wedding before they decided to call it a day.  
  
"I have to get out of here Catherine, I'm meeting Nick in 20 minutes."  
  
"You guys going out to dinner tonight or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Nick just told me to meet him, so I better get out of here"  
  
Sara hugged Lindsey and Catherine then took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara pulled her Tahoe to a stop in front of the address Nick told her to met at.  
  
"Why the hell am I at a house" Sara said aloud  
  
Sara got out of her Tahoe and saw Nick and an older gentleman standing in by the front door.  
  
"Nick, What's going on?"  
  
"You must be Sara," the older man stated "I'm Jason Morgan, with Morgan & White realty." The man stretched out his arm and Sara shook it. Taking a moment to comprehend what he was saying. After a moment Sara gasped when she realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh my god, Nick. You bought us a house!!"  
  
Nick nodded  
  
Sara went up to him and slapped him playfully on the arm, "I don't know if I should be mad at you for not allowing me to be part of the process of picking our house, or if I should kiss you right now."  
  
"Wait til you see the house" Nick replied  
  
Mr. Morgan unlocked the door and Nick and Sara stepped inside. It was a single story house. The front door led into the foyer, which was covered, with wood flooring. To the left was a living room with a fireplace and two huge windows. To the right was what looked like would be a den. They walked further into the house and passed the hallway.  
  
"Down the hallway are the master bedroom and two other bedrooms. Back at the front of the house was a den, which could be made into an optional third bedroom," Mr. Morgan stated. "The house has two baths"  
  
They followed him into the kitchen area. Sara was in shock the kitchen was huge. It was on the right side of the house and had a beautiful curved island in the center. To the left of the kitchen was another family room and another fireplace.  
  
"How many fireplaces do you think we need Nick?" Sara teased  
  
"Well actually the home has three. One in what would be considered the Dining Room at the front of the house. One in this room and one in the master bedroom, but be aware Nevada does practice 'no burn days' just like Arizona does"  
  
Nick and Sara nodded their understanding and continued exploring the house. Sara walked further into the kitchen area, and stood in what Mr. Morgan called the Nook. The nook was surrounded by windows, which allowed visualization of a huge backyard and porch area. Sara took Nick's hand and led him towards the bedrooms.  
  
"The master bedroom is huge." Sara said, as they entered "I've never had a room this big in my life" Nick smiled at her comment  
  
"Come on" he said and lead her out of the room and back down the hall to the other bedrooms.  
  
"I figured one of this could be the baby's room."  
  
"And what about the other one?"  
  
"Well, it could start out as a guest room"  
  
"And end up as what?" Sara teased  
  
Nick pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. "Hopefully another baby's room"  
  
Sara smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea, but can I have this one first before we start talking about our second child"  
  
Nick laughed "of course"  
  
Mr. Morgan came back down the hall and caught them hugging and laughing.  
  
"So what do you think Sara?"  
  
"I love it, can we sign the papers now? Have you signed papers already? When can we move in?"  
  
The two men laughed at her rambling.  
  
"You do have some papers to sign Sara, which I have with me, as soon as that is done you guys can move in as soon as possible."  
  
"Give me a pen"  
  
Again, the men laughed at her forcefulness. Mr. Morgan motioned for the two to follow them and Sara signed the papers allowing her and Nick to purchase their dream home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
June 10th, 2003  
  
Sara was a wreck. She was waiting for Nick's entire family to show up at their home and she was terrified. Yeah, she had spoke on the phone with them and she had met his parents, but it wasn't the same. Now she just wasn't a woman carrying his child, she was going to be his wife.  
  
"Sara, quit pacing, they're going to love you"  
  
"I'm sorry Nick, I'm just nervous"  
  
Nick walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, which unfortunately didn't last long due to the doorbell ringing.  
  
"You ready?" Nick asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad, there not all staying here"  
  
Nick laughed "me too"  
  
Nick and Sara walked to the front door and opened it, facing Nick's entire immediate family.  
  
"Hi" Sara said "Why don't you all come in first, then we can do introductions"  
  
There was a chorus of "good ideas" and "smart girl" coming from his family. Nick and Sara lead them to the family room, across from the kitchen. Sara felt slightly faint and quickly sat down on a bar stool.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" Nick asked worried  
  
"Yeah fine, could you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure" Nick grabbed her a glass from the dishwasher and filled it up with the purified drinking water. "Here you go"  
  
"Thanks" she paused "Introductions, I know your voices, kind of sort of"  
  
The group laughed  
  
Nick looked over to the left and decided to start at that end.  
  
"Okay, this is my sister Cailean and her husband Frank." Sara, Cailean and Frank exchanged hellos. "Okay, next to Frank is Landry and her husband Thomas" Again a chorus of hello's were exchanged.  
  
"Okay, Nick how bout this, tell who everyone is and I say hello to everyone at the end, okay?"  
  
Nick chuckled and continued. "Next to Thomas are my mom and dad, which you know. Then there's my older brother Parker and his wife Kathleen. Next we have my youngest sister Hannah, who is right now single right?"  
  
"Yes" Hannah replied and Sara laughed  
  
"Next we have Amanda and her fiancée Chris and last but certainly not least is Whitney and her husband Mark."  
  
Sara got up from her chair and went to the group and began exchanging more hellos and this time hugs with everyone.  
  
Later on in the evening the woman all sat around together in the family room, while the men were outside talking, while some were smoking.  
  
"So how's the morning sickness been?" Cailean asked  
  
"Not bad, although it doesn't come in the morning, kind of comes in the afternoon."  
  
Cailean laughed "I was the exact same way with my son Cooper, although with my other son Riley, I wasn't sick at all"  
  
"I already envy you" Sara said  
  
"So are you more nervous about the wedding or giving birth?" Whitney asked  
  
"I'm not sure. I can handle pain; I have a pretty high tolerance. I think I'm scared that I'll forget my vows, and I'm just reciting what the judge says."  
  
The woman again all laughed and Sara began to yawn, looking at the  
clock and  
noticing that it was 10:30pm.  
  
"Wow, we should be heading out of here. We all have a big day tomorrow with the rehearsal dinner and such" Landry said  
  
The women began to agree with her and got up to retrieve their husbands/fiancée. After saying their goodbyes, Nick and Sara lay down on their bed and immediately fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
June 12, 2003  
  
Sara and Nick both slept peacefully the night before their wedding. Nick staying at the house and Sara with Catherine.  
  
Sara kept her hair down and wore a simple tiara in it. She had bought a very simple white sheath dress. It was a halter style v-neck dress, the neck dipping just to the middle of her breast area. The gown fit perfectly over her slightly rounded stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, Sara, you look beautiful"  
  
Sara turned to see Catherine in her strapless, a-line, lilac dress and Lindsey wearing a lilac flower girls dress.  
  
"Thank you, you two look perfect."  
  
"Thanks, you ready to get out of here and get married?"  
  
"Yeah, you have Nick's ring right?"  
  
"You betcha, in my purse"  
  
"Okay let's get this show on the road" Sara said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick was extremely nervous. All of their combined family and friends were there, watching him right now. The small orchestra that consisted of 2 violins, a viola, a cello, harpist and flute were softly playing Beethoven. Before he knew it the orchestra changed from Beethoven to Pachabel's Canon in D minor. He saw Lindsey begin to walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals as she came. Catherine followed her. When Catherine took her place in the front Nick saw Sara for the first time in 24 hours. She took his breath away. Her father walking her down the aisle, Sara had tears in her eyes. Once at the front her father gently kissed her on the check and took her hand and placed it in Nick's.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married?" the judge asked  
  
"Her mother and I do" William Sidle answered  
  
The ceremony continued without a musing, Sara and Nick both unable to contain their emotions as they were married and pronounced man and wife. As they walked back down the aisle together they could hear Warrick say, "Now it's time to party." They laughed and headed to their reception.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The reception was full of energy. People talking, laughing, congratulating Sara and Nick. The guests also kept up the timely, yet annoying tradition of clinking the wine glasses so that the bride and groom had to kiss. After dinner was served, Nick led Sara to the dance floor when the D.J. announced that it was time for the newlywed's first dance. They took each other's arms and the strains of music began to fill the room.  
  
b ** Everytime our eyes meet This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby, you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
Oh it feels like the first time  
  
Every time  
  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better and better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better and better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
  
Baby, I'm amazed by you ** b  
  
By the end of the song, the entire reception was filled with people crying and sighing at the miracle they had just witnessed. The complete love they saw between the couple was truly a miracle to them.  
  
*~*~*~* AN: Sorry for such a long chapter. I had so many ideas of what I needed to cover. I hope you all don't mind. I feel like I got carried away a little. Okay, like I said earlier, I'm a huge Arizona Diamondbacks fan, being an Arizonan and all. Let's see, just made up the names for Nick's brother and sisters, along with their 'significant others'. Also, didn't choose the Wedding March, mainly because I personally despise the song. I'll never be married to it, so I therefore didn't want my characters to be married to it. Author's prerogative. The song at the end is "Amazed" by Lonestar from their Lonely Grill album. I'm sure some of you will recognize the song. Please review with any comments or questions. 


	10. Welcome To Our Family

What I Should Have Said Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Still want George though.  
  
AN: This is it, the final chapter. Of many things actually, of this story and of Buffy. I am so depressed right now. I just know that tonight at 7pm, AZ time, I will be crying and yelling at the TV simultaneously. Thank you so much for everyone who read this story and who reviewed. You made me want to continue. Thank you for everything. I already have my next story in mind. It will be a humor/romance of the Nick and Sara variety.  
  
Also, I based Sara's family off of what CBS official CSI site stated. I have come to recently find out that Sara in fact has (had) a brother. I know nothing about this, so ergo, not mentioning it.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I am honestly going to try my best to make sure this chapter doesn't suck. I would like to get it posted tonight so that I can work on another story and keep my mind off the incredibly depressing Buffy episode, to which I am still crying over. If there are any Buffy fans out there reading this, please drop me a line letting me know how you feel about the series finale. My heart is breaking over it. I'm such a dork. My head is telling me that it's only a T.V., but tell that to my heart. Anyways, I plan on doing my best because I seriously need the diversion. Please review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The 6 months after the wedding prior to the birth of their child were quite hectic for Nick and Sara. Between work and family constantly wanting to come and visit, they didn't feel like there were enough hours in the day. Sara began her maternity leave about 5 weeks prior to her scheduled due date. She didn't want to, hell she wanted to work until she delivered, but Grissom forced her to take it and Nick was also pretty persuasive. She spent the weeks approaching her due date getting everything ready for the baby. She and Nick had decided early on that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby; they wanted it to be a surprise. So the nursery was decorated in the very neutral Winnie the Pooh. Since her due date was around Christmas the entire family, his and hers, decided to spend it in Las Vegas. Sara was actually quite happy when the family arrived around the 17th of December. She was quickly getting bored in the house by herself, at night when Nick was at work, and during the day when he slept.  
  
With the entire family present her due date actually came and went. Two days after her due date, Sara was already impatient.  
  
"I swear to god, this baby is as stubborn as I am" Sara stated one after while out to lunch with her mother, Nick's mother, Cailean, Landry, Hannah, Amanda, Whitney and Kathleen.  
  
The women laughed.  
  
"My poor baby, just wants to see her baby" Sara's mom Alice stated  
  
"Your right mom, I want to see my baby, plus I really would like these annoying pains in my back to go away"  
  
The women stopped talking and stared at Sara  
  
"What did you just say?" Cailean asked "I have annoying pains in my back, why?" Sara replied slightly confused.  
  
Suddenly the women jumped up and started screaming.  
  
"Sara, your in labor. Those pains are just really mild contractions." Cailean replied  
  
"WHAT!!!" Before Sara could say anything else a pain ripped through her abdomen and she screamed.  
  
"Come on girls, let's get Sara to the hospital" Nick's mother, Rosemary, who took charge, stated. "Hannah, call your brother, both of them this time" Rosemary warned sternly. "Amanda, go get the car. Landry call your father"  
  
Hannah pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nick's cell number while walking with Sara, Alice and her mother to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"Stokes" Nick answered  
  
"Nicky, it's Hannah"  
  
"Han, what's up?"  
  
"Nicky, Sara's in labor, were taking her to the hospital right now."  
  
"Oh god, is she okay? Tell her I love her and I'll see her at the hospital"  
  
"I will Nicky, see you there"  
  
Hannah ended the call and turned to Sara "Nick's on his way to the hospital and he says he loves you."  
  
Sara smiled at what Hannah told her. Amanda pulled up with Sara's Tahoe and the women all piled in heading for the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nick, what's up" Warrick asked when Nick hung up the call  
  
"Sara's in labor, I gotta go"  
  
"Congratulations man, you get out of here, I'll tell Grissom and Catherine" Warrick replied  
  
"Thanks" Nick said while quickly running out of the building  
  
Just as he left Grissom and Catherine walked into the break room "Where's Nick off to in such a hurry?" Grissom asked  
  
"Sara's in labor"  
  
"Oh my god, really?" Catherine replied  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Come on Grissom, we should be there" Catherine stated  
  
"Catherine, labor can last hours, sometimes even days." Grissom replied  
  
"Gil, it's Sara and Nick. We have to be there."  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine and Warrick, both had pleading looks in their eyes. He sighed, he actually did want to be there but didn't want to admit it, but he also knew there was no point in arguing with Catherine.  
  
"Fine, I'll call people in from day shift to finish up our cases."  
  
"Thanks Grissom, meet you in the car" Catherine said running out of the room with Warrick hot on her trail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
Nick parked his Tahoe and ran into the hospital, stopping quickly to find out what room Sara was in. He waited impatiently for the elevator and was crawling out of his skin having to go up to the 7th floor and the elevator, of course, stopping on every floor before it. Nick stepped out of the elevator and ran down the hallway. He entered Sara's huge delivery room and found his sisters and the two mothers talking and coaching Sara.  
  
"Sara, sweetie"  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Nick walked over to Sara and sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her.  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. Doctor Williams is on her way."  
  
"That's good"  
  
Before Sara could answer the rest of the family walked in, Parker, Frank, Thomas, Chris, Mark and the two fathers.  
  
"Sara, baby." Her father said  
  
"Daddy"  
  
William Sidle walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug.  
  
"I love you baby and I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks daddy"  
  
"Wow, we've got a huge crowd in here." Doctor Williams stated  
  
"Doctor Williams, good to see you again." Nick said "Could you guys give Sara and I a moment with the doctor" he finished.  
  
The group responded with yeses and stated they would go down to the cafeteria to get some food and coffee. Once the group left, Doctor Williams shut the door behind them to give the three of them some privacy.  
  
"How you doing Sara?"  
  
"Good, I guess. Ready to have my baby"  
  
Doctor Williams chuckled "I can only imagine." She put on some gloves and started to pull the blankets up and off Sara. "I'm going to check and see how dilated you are"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sara felt the doctor's gloved hand poke and prod her body for a few seconds.  
  
"Okay Sara, your actually quite far along, you've probably been contracting all day long and just not noticed the pain. Your about 7 centimeters dilated, so another 3 to go. Since you seem to be progressing pretty quickly I'll come back and check you in an hour. If you ever feel the distinct urge to push, hold it and immediately get a nurse in here. Understand?"  
  
Sara and Nick nodded at the command.  
  
Doctor Williams took off her gloves and threw them in the wastebasket. "I'll see you both in an hour"  
  
Doctor Williams left the room leaving Sara and Nick alone for a while before the family came back.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Were going to have a baby today" Nick whispered taking her hands into his  
  
She smiled and replied, "I know, but we have a problem"  
  
Nick rose his eyebrows at her "what's that?"  
  
"Nick, we haven't agreed on a single name yet." Sara said perplexed at the situation.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Sara pushed her body up more in the bed and looked at Nick. "We need to decide something"  
  
"Okay, let's just go back and forth with names that we both like and maybe we'll agree on something"  
  
"Boy's or girls names first?"  
  
"Let's start with" Nick thought for a moment "Boy"  
  
"Okay, for a boy. I like the name Jonah"  
  
Nick made a face "Christopher"  
  
"No, how bout Jason"  
  
"No, Caleb" Nick replied  
  
Sara paused and thought about the name Caleb. "Caleb Stokes, that actually has a nice sound to it. I really like that name Nick. Caleb" Sara smiled.  
  
"Okay, so we have finally agreed on a boy's name, that's half the battle."  
  
They were about to start on a girls name when there was a knock on the door and Rosemary peeked her head inside.  
  
"Okay for us to come in?" she asked  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
The entire family came pouring back into the room.  
  
"So, what'd the doctor say?" Rosemary asked  
  
"I'm about 7 centimeters dilated. She's going to come back in check me in a hour because I seem to be progressing pretty quickly."  
  
"Sara, I love you, but you suck" Cailean suddenly blurted out  
  
"Excuse me" Sara said laughing and surprised at the same time  
  
"I mean it's your first baby. I was in labor with Cooper for 18 hours." Cailean finished her ranting and sat down in the chair looking somewhat dejected. Sara silently chuckled at her sister-in-laws distress.  
  
Sara noticed that the room had like ten different conversations going on. Everyone was talking, although not loudly. Sara found the entire situation amusing. She never expected herself to ever get married, let alone have a child of her own, and now here she was almost ready to give birth to Nick's child.  
  
'I'm having Nick's child' she thought to herself. She looked to her husband who was sitting on the bed next to her. She smiled at his animated conversation he was having with Parker and her father.  
  
'He is so adorable'  
  
Before she knew it she had dozed off, tuning everyone in the room out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine, Warrick and Grissom slowly walked into the elevator. It had taken them longer than expected to get there. They waited until the people covering their cases showed up so that they could fill them in. The people covering were more than willing to fill in; they had met Sara and Nick and knew how especially close the night shift was. Once the elevator reached 7 the three stepped out and headed towards Sara's room. When they reached the room they saw that Sara was asleep and Nick was sitting next to her just holding her hand. "Nick" Catherine said  
  
"Hey guys, thank you so much for coming"  
  
"So how's she doing?" Warrick asked  
  
"Fine, Doctor Williams came in around 2:15 and told us that she was about 8- 9 centimeters, so not long now. She thinks Sara will have delivered by 5 pm"  
  
Sara woke up to see Catherine, Grissom and Warrick sitting in the room talking to Nick.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Sara, how you holding up?" Catherine asked  
  
"I'm ready to see my baby"  
  
"I felt the same way with Lindsey. I just wanted to hold my baby."  
  
The five of them chatted for a while longer before Warrick, Catherine and Grissom decided to go get some coffee, leaving Nick and Sara alone for awhile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3:42 pm Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
"Come on Sara, you can do it" Doctor Williams encouraged the young woman in the bed pushing with all her might.  
  
Nick was sitting next to Sara, rubbing her back and whispering encouraging words to her. Her mother was on her other side being the actual coach and counting. Sara had been pushing for about 25 minutes now; the baby was slowly coming down.  
  
"Okay, Sara I can see the head, on your next contraction give me a really big push so we can get the head out"  
  
Sara took a deep breath, when her contraction hit she began pushing "Ahhhhh" she screamed.  
  
"The heads out, the heads out. On the next contraction we need to get the shoulders out, now I don't need a big push for the shoulders okay" Doctor Williams said  
  
"Okay"  
  
On her next contraction Sara pushed and Doctor Williams pulled the baby out of Sara's body.  
  
"It's a girl," she said holding up the now screaming infant.  
  
Tears started to free-fall down Nick and Sara's cheeks. Nick leaned in and kissed his wife telling her she did wonderful and telling her how much he loved her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sara asked  
  
"She's perfect, 10 fingers and 10 toes."  
  
Doctor Williams laid the newborn on Sara's chest, while the nurse went to get the scissors to cut the umbilical cord.  
  
"Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked Nick  
  
"Sure" Nick took the scissors from her and cut where she told him.  
  
"Okay, were going to weigh her quickly and clean her up. Do you want the family to come in?"  
  
"Maybe in a couple of minutes. Alice, why don't you go out to the waiting room and tell them that the baby is here and that Sara did beautifully." Nick stated  
  
Alice nodded and headed out towards the waiting room where more than a dozen people were waiting for any kind of news.  
  
During the intervening time, Sara's legs were removed from the stirrups and a blanket was covering her body.  
  
"Okay" the nurse, said, "your baby is perfectly healthy, she received an apgar of 8 out of 10 which is perfectly normal. She weighed in at 7 pounds 5 ounces."  
  
The nurse handed the baby to Sara.  
  
"Oh my god, she's perfect Nick" Sara whispered  
  
"I know"  
  
The nurse was about to leave when Nick suddenly stopped her, "would you mind doing me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Could you tell the family they can come in now, we would like to introduce them to the baby"  
  
"Sure thing" the nurse smiled and left the room.  
  
After a few moments the entire Stokes and Sidle families piled into the tiny hospital room. All "oohing" and "ahhing" the baby.  
  
Nick and Sara had finally managed to agree on a girls name during the intervening time of waiting to deliver, they were excited to finally share it with the family.  
  
Sara turned her daughter around so that she was facing the entire family and nodded to Nick for him to tell everyone her name.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Anikah Grace Stokes, Anikah this is your family"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 Years later  
  
"Anikah Grace, if I have to tell you one more time to stop running around this house, your gonna have a time out" Sara said to her eldest child.  
  
"Sorry mommy" Anikah said  
  
"It's okay sweetie, I know you're excited for daddy to come home"  
  
Sara couldn't believe how blessed she was. Anikah had been the perfect baby, very easy going. But as a toddler she had been a terror on two feet, getting into everything and anything. Sara chuckled at the memory of her daughter into everything.  
  
Sara heard the garage door open and Nick's car pull into it. After a couple moments she heard Nick walk in through the garage.  
  
"Hello" Nick called out.  
  
"In here sweetie" Sara called from the family room  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Anikah called as she ran to her father. Anikah was the biggest daddies girl. She had Nick wrapped around her 5-year-old finger.  
  
"How's daddy's girl doing?" Nick asked as he picked her up.  
  
"Me good" she replied  
  
Nick carried his daughter into the family room and sat down on the couch with Sara.  
  
"And how's my little man doing today?" Nick asked about the child that Sara was breastfeeding.  
  
"Caleb, tell daddy that you were a good boy today" Sara said, " I think he's a little busy right now eating" Sara smirked  
  
Nick leaned back into the couch, with Anikah still in his lap, and put his arm around Sara. He couldn't imagine his life becoming anymore complete than it already was. He had a beautiful daughter and son and an amazing, gorgeous wife that he loved more and more each passing day. Yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
AN: That's it, this is the end. Thank you so much everyone for the amazing encouragement I have received. I can't believe I just started this piece only 12 days ago. Thank you all so much. Please read my next story. It will be titled "A Dating Story: CSI Style". Love to all. Brianna 


End file.
